Mukei Tsuki
(Half-Minus) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = O - | affiliation = Koryūmaru (Legacy) | occupation = Unknown / Student | previous occupation = | team = Koryūmaru | previous team = Rōge | partner = Kodokuna Okami | previous partner = Unknown / None | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa }} Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki. Due to his father being a and his mother being a , he was born harboring both and in his body. However, due tot he fact that his mother acted as a , he is also part . This makes him a Half-Minus and allows for him to possess a instead of a natural . He is known as the former "Segundo Comandante" (秒司令, Byōshirei; Spanish for "Second Commander") of Legacy (レガシー, Regashī), which is run by both the Tsuki and Clan. Appearance Unlike his father, Bermuda Kuchiki, Mukei possesses solid purple hair. It protrudes out of the top of his head, and flows in a wind blown fashion. He usually keeps it well kept, combing it at random times during the day. His eyes are red brown and many girls considered his overall appearance to be quite interesting, deeming him as a hot guy. His attire is made up of a white T-shirt, black jacket, and black pants. The black jacket and pants possess the color orange on the inside of them, creating a combination of his two most favorite colors. Around his waist, holding up his pants, is a white and black stripped belt. On special occasions he can be seen wearing black fingerless gloves with the same orange interior as his pants and jacket. Upon his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei defected from Legacy and changed his appearance. Instead of possessing solid purple hair, he now possessed wind blown black hair which spikes up near the back of his head. His eyes remain red brown, and he keeps his original color scheme. However, instead of possessing a black jacket with orange interior, he now possesses one with orange trim. His pants, sharing the same scheme, are black and possess two thin stripes of orange trim. His undershirt, which is a gray long sleeved zip-up sweater, has white trim. His belt is solid white, and his shoes are black with with a light hue. On his left wrist, the focus of his , is a braclet in which was given to him by Shuryō Megami. The words "Phoenix of The Moon" were inscribed on it by his brother, Yakō Tsuki. Upon returning to , Mukei's clothing and hair returned to their original style. His eyes became a lighter shade of red brown, and he possesses a diagonal wound across his chest. Personality As a teenage individual, Mukei has his heart set on doing what he wants to at all times of the day. This desire usually causes him to get in trouble, and labels him as the perfect epitomized idiot for the word ignorant. He usually portrays himsels as a larger then life character, and has seen to have so many flaws that many admire his high sense of admiration for himself. He is incredibly energetic and seems to curse more then need be. On the battlefield he is seen encouraging his comrades with rather idiotic but sincere words. Kodokuna Okami considers him a shining moon, and claims that he controls the winds of change instead of the tide of battle. According to Mukei's fiance and several of his friends within Koryūmaru, he is an incredibly perverted and naive person. He usually is seen gawking at females and even going as far as committing acts of sexual harassment. Kyokai Okami, a dear friend of Mukei, has committed on his own unworldly habit, saying that Mukei was the cause for his sexual acts of harassment also. Mukei denies the fact he had anything to do with Kyokai's mentality, but he greatly considers the thought that he could be an incredibly perverted person. His short attention span, which he is unaware of possessing, is a product of his perverse nature. He is usually seen forcefully drawing his attention away from people to gawk at sexy women. As of the battle with Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei has demonstrated the inability to stay down. He has shown the reoccurring habit of laughing the face of death, and claims that: if he was to admit he was in pain, that would be his limit. Most of his Koryūmaru team shares this same ability with him, and it is believed that they all obtained it from Mukei. Working hand in hand with his Enhanced Growth Rate, Kodokuna has considered him an individual to be feared in the future. History Under Construction Equipment *'Modified Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': Specially modified for Mukei's use, is a pitch black hooded-cloack that was created by . It makes use of special cloth that makes the spiritual pressure of the individual in question Mukei undetectable. Though, according to , the cloak can made it's wearer invisible when imbued with . Powers and Abilities Innate : Under Construction Enhanced Growth Rate: Under Construction Child Prodigy: According to Mononoke Hoshi, Mukei was considered one of the most gifted during his time within . His abilities in combat were mediocre, but his overall skill for battle was so far advanced that even acknowledged him as a Prodigy within the . However, like , not all of Mukei's potential has been viewed by the public. His natural talent and intellect alone are incomprehensible by even those whom have served the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His status as a Genius is viewed as the utmost possible amount of appraisal granted to a Shinigami, especially one who didn't even make Captain status. Not to mention, the title is appropriate considering the contributions and discoveries he made with . Though, despite that fact, he was also renowned for his incredibly potent mastery in . His reflexes and overall performance speed being above that of many Lieutenant class Shinigami. Zankensoki Hohō Mastery Natural Speed: As a natural born athlete, Mukei's inclantation toward speed is a given. His mannerisms and means of executing everyday activities all revolve around the concept of absolute speed. The accuracy and proficiency he boasts in his normal movements is that of a track star. His ability to quickly acknowledge his surroundings add to his ability to quickly react in almost any situation. According to sources unknown, he is always seen testing his ability to dodge by having bullets fired at him from multiple directions. Despite the danger in this unorthodox training, his physical human speed has more then reached the of a Lieutenant level Shinigami. When serious, all movements can be so focused and accurate, that his own body is capable of generating kenatsu with the ability of slicing through something as thick as a tree trunk. General Hohō Prowess: With his pre-existing experience in the art of moving fast, Mukei demonstrated a niche for Hohō during his first few years as a . Many considered him to be a candidate for the title of "Flash God" (瞬神, Shunshin). His proficiency in the art far exceeded that of and . His experience in being an incredibly fast human being allowed for him to quickly grasp the concept of moving at incredibly fast speeds. *'Shunpo' (瞬歩, "Flash Steps"): Acting as the basic movement technique for , Mukei is rather aware of this art. The speed in which he can move with it, is almost similar to teleportation as he can quickly move from Point A to Point B within the blink of an eye. His own means of movement as a Human, which was running, plays a big part in Shunpo. Through giving himself a kick start, in the form of a lung, Mukei can dash from one place to another without his spiritual pressure even being felt. The afterimages he leaves behind usually fool his opponents whilst he attacks with his Zanpakutō. This playful means of tricking his opponent has given him the nickname "The Playful Godspeed Knight". **' ': The presence of a Fullbring adds onto Mukei's ability to move at high speeds. Through drawing out the soul of the inorganic objects he touches, he can easily grasp their existence and utilize them to increase his movement speed. The velocity in which he moves is high enough to momentarily remove him from sight, a common characteristic of basic Shunpo. However, due to the starting boost granted to him by his ability to utilize Fullbring, the duration in which he can remain invisible is extended. The bringer light in which he gives off when moving, is strangely a translucent blue color. Taking in to account that the bringer light is occasionally light green, this is an unexplained phenomenon. ***' ' (空蝉, "Cicada"): Under Construction **'Kaihi' (回避, "Avoidance"): Under Construction ***'Uku' (浮く, "Float"): Under Construction Zanjutsu Expertise Natural Sword Proficiency: Mukei's attitude toward the sword is uncanny and uncommon for a Shinigami. He claims to not care how proficient he is with his own Zanpakutō, and wishes to only be able to swing it. Though, despite this unnatural attitude and desire, Mukei boasts some form of skill with his . Finding it comfortable to wield his blade back-handed, he uses the full might of his arm to hack through his opponents. The style in which he utilizes when wielding a blade, is somewhat of a hack-n-slash pursuing type. It has him charge at his opponent with countless and endless strikes, somewhat similar to a running version of , but more reckless. General Zanjutsu Prowess: As a Shinigami, Mukei's swordsmanship is very versatile. Using the incredible speed granted to him from mastering , his strikes are extremely fast and leave little to no time for his enemies to dodge or counter. He is renowned for incapacitating several individuals at once, and is said to possess enough lawless proficiency to take out multiple Lieutenant level Shinigami. His style when using basic Zanjutsu shits, as he no longer wields his black back-handed. *' ' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): Under Construction *' ' (両断, "Bisection"): Under Construction Seiki (静斬, "The Slashing Static"): Under Construction Hakuda Expertise Reiryoku/Kidō Mastery Reirikai (霊理解, "Spirit Comprehension"): Though not classified a Master in the art, Mukei is capable of drawing excess spiritual energy back into his body. Using an unknown means of manipulating the gravity around his person, the fragmented pieces of spiritual energy return to his body. This allows for him to conserve large amounts of energy, whilst making complete use of the power he has. In short, this ability entitiled Mukei complete dominance over every ounce of his energy. General Kidō Prowess: Mukei's understanding and proficiency in the use of Kidō comes from the constant years of study he underwent whilst within the . Acting as the only motivation he had for joining the Court Guard Squads, he devoted a majority of his time to mastering the use of his own spiritual energy. Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"), the use of Kidō without the incantation, was quickly adopted by him, and applied to a majority of all his spells. Mononoke Hoshi, Mukei's teacher at the time, claims that the he Mukei showed the ability to grant the weakest of Hadō spells extreme potency. His time within the Court Guard Squads was brought to an abrupt end when he attempted to learn and master the two forbidden Kidō spells, and . However, that did not stop his training at that time. He spent years dissecting the two forbidden techniques, and recently managed to master them to the extent of becoming an actual master in the art. *'Spell Alteration': Having dissected and mastered a large margin of the Kidō spells that exist today, Mukei developed the innate ability to tweak and alter them according to his will. Bermuda Kuchiki speculated that it was because of Mukei's deep interest in conquering his that drove him to become so engrossed in the use of Kidō. However, Mukei himself claims that the concept of fascinated him to the point in where learning about it was the only thing he could do, as he believed he would never enslave the two energies within him. The various mechanics he studied and experimented with led to the creation and understanding of various, undiscovered Kidō techniques. **' ': Having been taught my Kodokuna Okami, Mukei possesses the uncanny ability to control the spiritual energy that lingers around his person. Like a , he is capable of kneading his own spiritual power with the energy he takes control of. This allows for him to create various weapons and conjure a large variety of techniques. ***' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Under Construction ***'Seigatana' (静刀, "Static Sword"): Under Construction Zanpakutō Under Construction Fullbring Implantation Calm Before The Storm (嵐の前の静けさ, "Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa"): Under Construction Quotes *(To Gekkō Kirameki) "Reality has a cruel way of expressing superiority doesn't it? My name is "'Mukei Tsuki'". Intangible Moon. Your moniker is "'The Shadow of The Moon'". You should stay where you belong, in my shadow." *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "They say you are what you eat. That's funny, because I don't remember eating a fucking Legend!" *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I don't doubt that you can crush us all in a split second if you had a reason to. Though, I do doubt that you are as great as everybody is making you out to be. You may be a god amongst us, but you are far from my level in society. Yeah, that's right. Bow before the Emperor of The Universe. Reality is dark and cold, so I'll give you a taste of our convictions you long haired weirdo!" Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character